Time To Be Yours
by yourxwonderwallx
Summary: First in the Birthday Series.Jude decides to dump Shay but feels a little guilty but,when she sees pictures of him and Eden she drops him flat.She overhears Tommy and Kwest's conversation and things with Tommy take a different turn for the better.SMUT!
1. 1 of 3

"But, if she were 21

**Time To Be Yours**

**A Jommy FanFiction**

**1 of 3**

_Present- 4:25 pm_

"But, if she were 21?" She heard Kwest ask.

"In a split second." Tommy said, he didn't even hesitate. Jude smiled as she ran back the fitting room to try on another dress.

"Jude, are you alright?" Georgia asked as she came back into the room.

"Yeah, I just got some really good news." She said twirling in place. He heart skipped a beat and she smelled his cologne. She smiled mentally and physically when her nose took a whiff of that smell.

"Jude, here are some more things. Mix and match them." EJ said and Jude did as she was told.

Once she got into the fitting room she took her phone out and called Shay. She was ending it. She told herself she was doing the right thing because she couldn't be with him fully when she was still into Tommy. She smiled at the thought of him as she listened to the ringing.

"Tom, girls only." EJ said to him and he ignored her.

"I'm sorry. I need to talk to Jude for a sec, it won't take long." He said and EJ pointed him to where Jude was changing at.

He got to the stall and he heard Jude talking. "Shay I'm sorry but, we're done. I can't be with someone when my heart lies with someone else. I just, I can't do it. I need to know where I stand with this guy. My heart has truly been with him since before you came along. You just dulled the pain in my heart when I couldn't have him. You were my consolation prize, and I can't do this anymore. I'm sorry." He heard her say before she hung the phone up.

Tommy kicked himself mentally and he knocked on the door. Jude opened it and she smiled at him. "Can you unzip me?" She asked and she turned to him. "It's stuck." She said and she blushed. As Tommy got the fabric untangled from the zipper he slid it down her back. His fingers accidentally brushing her smooth skin. Jude felt his touch and she smiled and it sent shivers up her spine.

"Got it." Tommy said. "Can we talk?" He asked her.

"Come in here and sit down, keep your eyes closed." She warned him.

"I wouldn't dream of taking advantage of you Harrison." He said sitting down and closing his eyes. "That song is amazing Jude. But, some of the lyrics are a little rough." He said finally doing what he came here to do.

"I know. If you want to you can look over them and change what you see fit." She said and she slid into another and zipped it up.

"You gave in easy." He said to her.

"Open." She said and he opened his eyes to her standing in a strapless emerald green dress that was cut down the front all the way to her belly button. She spun around in the small space and it revealed that the back was not there and it scoped down just above her butt.

'_Control Quincy. You've had it the last few months. Don't loose it now.'_ His mind said.

Jude knew Tommy checked her out as she spun back around. _'Screw it.' _His mind said as he got up and he grabbed Jude by the arm and turned her towards him. She had a look of confusion on her face as he brought his lips to hers in a gentle kiss that was full of passion. Jude smiled into the kiss and she wrapped her arms around Tommy and he pulled her closer his hand wrapping around her feeling the bare skin on her back.

They pulled apart to get some air and Jude leaned back against the wall. "What was that?" She panted.

"The thing I came in here for, I just was trying to get the nerve to do it." He said still a little out of breath.

"Good." She said before she pulled him to her and kissed him again. His tongue traced her bottom lip and requested entrance, and she granted it. Jude's hands removed Tommy's leather jacket and it landed on the piled of dresses she'd said 'no' to.

Tommy braced Jude against the wall and he lifted her up, her dress sliding up her legs and her legs wrapping around his waist. Jude moaned as Tommy touched the skin on her legs. He put a finger to her mouth motioning for her to be quiet. He kissed her again, this time the kiss was bruising and he let her know how badly he wanted her.

"Tommy." Was all Jude whispered as he kissed his was down the exposed skin on her chest and back up making Jude gasp a little in pleasure. Tommy pushed Jude up more as his lips traveled south to the exposed skin on her thigh. His left hand went to her panties and pulled them down as his right hand massaged her breast and nipple. Tommy thrusted his tongue inside of her and she silently gasped.

Her fingers knotted in his hair as his tongue did tricks inside of her. Jude's mouth was gaped open as Tommy continued to take her breath away. Tommy felt her walls try to tighten and he removed his mouth. He kissed his way back up to her mouth and he sucked on her right breast leaving a love bite. Jude's hands went to Tommy's belt and undid it and unzipping his pants.

Tommy slid Jude back down to meet her gaze. They both closed their eyes as he entered her. She winced from the pain but, it was a good pain in her mind. "I'm sorry." He panted in between thrusts. She opened her eyes after a few thrusts and looked him in the eyes.

Jude silently moaned as her walls tightened. She felt herself coming closer to her release. After a few more thrusts she found it and she bit Tommy's lip on accident. "Sorry." She panted to him as he picked up his pace. He just closed his eyes as he kissed her again feeling his own release. He put his hands against the wall to brace him up as Jude's legs stayed connected around his waist.

Jude let her arms stay around is waist as her body went through a series of aftershocks. "I didn't want to hurt you." He said to her and she just smiled at him and kissed the wound on his lip.

"I didn't mean to hurt you either." She said innocently. He kissed her again on the lips before there was a knock at the door.

"Jude, you still haven't found a dress?" EJ asked through the door.

"I did but, Shay called. We had a few things to talk about." Jude said and she wasn't really lying to her.

"Gottcha. Come out whenever you're ready then." EJ said and walked back down the hall.

Jude and Tommy both a let out a sight of relief as they saw EJ's shadow leave. "I need to get cleaned up." Tommy said breaking their silence.

"I have to show EJ this dress." Jude said and Tommy he pulled himself out of Jude and he zipped his pants and buckled his belt and he grabbed his coat.

"Jude, we have to talk about what just happened." He said and she knew this would happen.

"I need a ride home after I get done here. We can talk then." She said and he kissed her on the lips. As he left Jude smiled and she put herself back together. Jude slipped her head out a little bit to see Tommy walk off the back way towards his office. She smiled again before she walked out to meet Georgia and EJ.

"Jude, this is it." EJ squealed as Jude joined them. "Have you been crying?" EJ asked her as Jude looked at herself in the mirror.

"Yeah. Shay and I, we broke up." She said letting a tear fall. The tears weren't for Shay like her elders thought they were. They were happiness from the last few minutes. "I'm over it though. I knew we weren't right." Jude said wiping away the tear.

"Jude, go and get changed and then go home for a bubble bath. When you come back EJ will have your shoes here, and she will be ready to do your hair and make-up." Georgia said and Jude went back to the dressing room to get changed.

_Earlier that day/ After Jude and Shay's phone call- 10:56 am_

"Jude, there is something here you need to look at." Kat called out to her. Jude walked into her room where Kat was on her computer and she looked at the pictures. The headline read **'Eden Taylor Snags Rivals Boyfriend.'** Jude looked at the screen and it was a picture from Shay's last concert. He was kissing Eden on the lips. Jude looked at the picture in disgust. "Are you okay Jude?" Kat asked her.

"Yeah, I'm good. I'm going to the studio." Jude said and Kat turned the computer off and Jude grabbed her journal and guitar and they headed out.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Kat asked her.

"No. He cheated, I thought he was a better man and I was wrong. I was going to end it today anyways." Jude said as they walked down the street towards G-Major.

"Why?"

"I still have feelings for Tommy. I wasn't happy with Shay. I wasn't myself when I was with him."

"So, what are you going to do?"

"I don't know. I will figure something out." Jude said as they reached the doors of G-Major and Kat hugged Jude goodbye and they went their separate ways. Jude walked into G-Major with a smile on her face. She made a bee line for Tommy's office. She opened the door without even knocking, knowing that she didn't need to. "We seriously have to talk." Jude said and Tommy shot her an evil look.

"Trist, let me call you back." Tommy said and hung the phone up. "What is it Harrison?"

"Shay cheated on me." Jude bluntly stated.

"How did you find out?"

"Kat did. She was browsing some tabloid sight and it was Shay and Eden kissing on the front page.

"Damn bastard." Tommy muttered and he got out of his chair.

"I need some time to write but, in an hour I want you to look over whatever I have written." Jude said and Tommy agreed. He hugged her tightly before she left his office. She failed to notice that he was looking at the exposed skin on her back from where her shirt had ridden up. Tommy watched as Jude walked out of his office and out into the G-Major lobby.

Jude sat on the stairs in the lobby playing chords on her guitar. She smiled as the words formed in her mind. She looked at the clock and she noticed that she'd spent more time on the music than the words. She hummed the melody with the guitar and she started to write the lyrics down.

"This a private concert?" Tommy asked scaring her a little.

"No. I wanted to play it tonight." She said and she smiled as she said this.

"Can I hear the words?"

"Sure." Jude began to strum the guitar and she began to sing. "_Time to be your only one__/__To almost be you're way too young__/__Time to crash into the sun_." She finished singing and Tommy smiled.

"That's all I have so far." She sighed.

"We can finish when we get back."

"Get back from where?" She asked him as she put her guitar in its hard case.

"From getting your birthday present." He said and she smiled jumping up.

"Come on." He said taking her hand. They walked a few blocks before he put his hands over her eyes and he got behind her pushing her forwards.

"How much farther?" She asked as they walked.

"Hold on girl. We're almost there." He said and they stopped at their destination. "Open." He said an she just looked at him.

"Your giving me your viper?" She asked.

"Whoa, hold on. It's your birthday, not your coronation. I'm giving you driving lessons." He said dangling the keys in front of her. She grabbed them and ran to the viper getting in on the drivers side. She put the key into the ignition and started the engine. "Seat belt." He said as she fastened his.

"I know." She said pulling it over her.

"Parking break." He said.

"I was gonna do it." She said innocently as she released the break. She pushed the gas and the car stalled.

"Clutch then shift." He said and she looked at him getting it right on the second try.

Jude drove for an hour. Tommy was sure she was going to crash the car as they rolled back to square one. "Okay. No more driving for you." Tommy said sitting back as she turned the engine off.

"What? Just because I almost hit one dog?" She asked innocently batting her eyes.

"No, because the dog was on the sidewalk." He said as he laughed at her.

"I've missed this, us just hanging out." She said kissing him on his cheek. He was about to open his mouth to say something as her phone rang. "Hi EJ." She said and she got out of the car. Tommy held the passenger side door open for her and he closed it as he got into the drivers side. "Yeah I'm on my way back." She said with a sigh as she shut her phone.

"Back to work?" He asked her.

"Back to work." She said and he started the engine and they drove back to G-Major in silence.

_Present- 5:26 pm_

Jude walked to Tommy's office this time knocking before she entered remembering he was on the phone last time. He met her at the door and they walked out of G-Major together. The entire ride was full of silence but, comfortable silence. Tommy's hand was clasped in Jude's and it stayed that way until he got to her house.

He parked the Viper in front of her house and she let out a smile when no one was there. She figured her parents were still at work, and she knew Sadie was out of town at cheer camp. Jude went to open the car door when Tommy got there first and he opened the door like a gentleman should. She smiled as their arms touched.

He walked her up the walk and they went inside together. Jude put her keys on the table by the door and she tugged her jacket off and let it fall to the ground. Tommy smiled as he watched her move. He grabbed her hand and he pulled her closer towards him. Their lips almost touching when the house phone rang.

Jude reached behind Tommy to grab the house phone their bodies touching sending a shock of electricity through the both of them. "Hello?" Jude asked. "Hi EJ." She said letting her smile fade.

"Jude, how high of heels do you wear?" EJ pondered.

"Um, I think about two and a half or three inches. Nothing higher than three, or else I can't walk." Jude stated. She'd had an experience with the six inch heels that Sadie once let her borrow and she fell down the stairs. Jude grimaced at the memory.

"Thanks." EJ said and hung the phone up.

"Bye." Jude said sarcastically and reached past Tommy feeling that same electric spark she had earlier to hang the phone up.

"Heels I'm guessing?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah." Jude said and Tommy's hand grasped her and pulled her closer.

"Jude, about earlier. I'm not sorry that it happened. But, if we do this it can get messy and complicated. I need to know you can handle it?" Tommy said and Jude's grin came back.

"I can. Look, I'm not ready to tell anyone about us just yet anyways. I know I'm the legal age of consent and all that crap but, look I want you to stay on as my producer." Jude said and Tommy just looked at her.

"Jude, if we work together and have a relationship it's gonna be hard to hide, you do realize that right?"

"I know but, if we keep out hands off of each other in the studio then we have nothing to worry about." Jude said innocently bashing her eyelashes at him. He pulled closer towards him and he wrapped his hands around her waist. He leaned in to kiss her but, he pulled away leaving her with an angry look on his face.

"You think you can handle stolen glances and acting like I haven't done this?" He asked kissing her collar bone and sucking on it. "Or this?" He asked nibbling at her neck line and kissing the exposed skin on her chest.

"Yes." She panted as he continued his actions.

He looked up and she was completely flustered. Her cheeks were cherry red and Tommy looked to where he was sucking, and he saw a red mark lingering on her skin. "I thought so." He said kissing her on the lips. Jude smiled into the kiss and she wrapped her arms around his body, meshing their bodies together.

"Damn. That might be a thing we have to work on." Jude said out of breath as she reluctantly pulled away.

"I think so. How much time do we have before the party?" He asked her his eyes lingering on the hickey he'd left.

"About three hours and forty five minutes." Jude said and she walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge. She returned to the living room with two bottles of water and a bag of red licorice.

"So, whose candy is that?" Tommy asked her cocking his eyebrows.

"Yours and mine." She said.

"Ours?" He asked pulling to him again. She had a stick of licorice in her mouth that she was sucking on and Tommy put the end of it in his mouth biting a piece of it off.

"Ours." She said taking the candy out and kissing him.

"So, that song we never really got the chance to work on, do you want to now?" He asked her and she walked to the other side of the vinyl collection and she grabbed her acoustic and sat down letting her back rest on the fire place. Tommy joined her and she began to sing.

_You never lied to me not once__  
__Its not your fault that I cant trust__  
__Its in my past, its in my path and I can't go there__  
__Making a mess out of this game__  
__To see it all go up in flames__  
__So tired of being ruthless and reckless___

_Time to be your only one__  
__To almost be you're way too young__  
__Time to crash into the sun__  
__Time to be your 21__  
__Time to dream that love will last__  
__Time to drive my car too fast__  
__Time to walk before I run__  
__Time to be__  
__Time to be your 21___

_I don't believe in love and I__  
__I pull it to the wall__  
__I tasted sweetness there to laugh so hard as it falls__  
__And I could push you there if you don't stop me__  
__Push you there if you don't stop me__  
__Please stop me___

_Time to be your only one__  
__To almost be you're way too young__  
__Time to crash into the sun__  
__Time to be your 21__  
__Time to dream that love will last__  
__Time to drive my car too fast__  
__Time to walk before I run__  
__Time to be__  
__Time to be your 21___

_Its gut wrenching sometimes__  
__Its life threatening sometimes__  
__Seems like nothing can wash it all away___

_Time to be your only one__  
__To almost be you're way too young__  
__Time to crash into the sun__  
__Time to be your 21__  
__Time to dream that love will last__  
__Time to drive my car too fast__  
__Time to walk before I run__  
__Time to be your 21_

"What did you think?" She asked her eyes lingering in Tommy's for a long minute.

"Who inspired you or what?" He asked her.

"If she were twenty-one." Jude said her thoughts recollecting on the conversation between Tommy and Kwest.

"You heard that?" He asked his head hanging down.

"Yeah Quincy. So, did you like your song?" She asked him.

"Every part of it."

"There's something else I need to confess to you?" She said and he looked up at her.

"What might that be lady Harrison?"

"'_Waste My Time' _and _'Your Eyes'_ weren't about Shay." She said her eyes looking down.

"Who are they about then?" He asked confused a little bit.

"You." She whispered almost to low for his ears to make sense of what she'd said.

Tommy took the guitar out of Jude's lap and he pulled her closer to him molding their bodies together. She wrapped her arms around him and buried her head in the crook of his neck. He heard a few sniffles and sobs come from her. Tommy stood up and Jude looked confused. He grabbed her hand and pulled her to her feet.

He walked to the couch Jude sitting down beside him. He kissed her head, her temples, her eyelids, her nose and he made a trail of kisses down her body repeating the actions he made earlier. Jude let moans and gasps out of her mouth as she let herself get lost in Tommy's embrace.


	2. 2 of 3

Time To Be Yours

**Time To Be Yours**

**A Jommy FanFiction**

**2 of 3**

_Earlier- 6:31 pm_

Jude woke up bracing herself on the side of the couch. She looked at her surroundings and she looked for him. Se sighed when he was no where to be found until she heard water coming from upstairs. "Close your eyes." He whispered in her ear kissing her on the side of the cheek. He grabbed her hand and he swooped her up in his arms bridal style. "Open." He commanded and her eyes shot open to the beautiful scene.

Tommy had placed candles all over the bathroom and he dimmed the light. He'd also ran her a bubble bath. "Thank you." Jude whispered into the crook of his neck and he placed her in the tub. "Are you joining me?" She asked him seductively.

"I don't think so. You have one hour and ten minutes until you have to be at G-Major." He told her and her face fell.

"Please?" She asked him batting her eyes. He turned his head so he couldn't see how her looks were affecting him. Just as Tommy was about to say yes Jude's cell phone rang. "Hello?" She asked flipping the phone open.

"Jude, me and your father want to take you for dinner before the party." Her mother said.

"How about afterwards?" She asked.

"Why?" Victoria inquired.

"Because Tommy and I have been at the house most of the afternoon working on my new single and he is cooking me dinner." Jude lied.

"I didn't know that he could cook?"

"Me either." Jude said and Tommy shot her a look. "He is downstairs cooking now, I'm taking a bath. I'll call you when I get out." Jude said.

"Your father should be home in about ten minutes and I will be there shortly after. Is it alright is we eat with the two of you?" She asked.

'Yes.' Tommy mouthed to her.

"Fine. I'll see you in a few minutes." Jude said snapping the phone shut. "I hope you can cook Quincy." Jude muttered.

"It's your lucky day Harrison, I happen to have five cheese baked chicken ziti cooking downstairs." He said walking out of the room. Jude ducked her head under the water and rinsed the conditioner out of her hair before she let the water out of the tub.

Jude got out and wrapped herself in a towel and then proceeded to wrap her hair in one then she blew out all of the candles fixed the lighting and walked into her room.

_Pre-Party- 7:45 pm_

"You're late." EJ said meeting Jude in the lobby. "Is Shay still coming?" EJ asked her grabbing her hand and leading her back to the make-up room.

"No." Jude said and EJ started curling her hair.

Jude sat in the chair uncomfortably as EJ put the finishing touches on her make-up and her hair. Jude walked back into the dressing room she was in earlier that day and put her dress on with the shoes. As Jude started to zip the dress the zipper got caught in the fabric.

There was a knock at the door as Jude tried to release the snagged fabric. "Who is it?" Jude asked.

"Who else could I be big eyes?" She heard him asked and she opened the door.

"Help me." She simply said and Tommy unsnagged the fabric from the zipper. His hand brushed her bare skin as he zipped up the little part of the dress that needed zipping. "Thanks." She whispered as she turned to face him.

He looked at her from head to toe as she spun around in the dress. Sure he'd seen her in it earlier but, this time it was much more amazing. "You look stunning." He said kissing her cheek.

"Okay you have to go." She said opening her eyes.

"Why?"

"Because, if you stay in here let's just say that G-Major sixteen year old artist won't be known as an innocent angel anymore." Jude said cockily.

"Good point." He said turning to leave.

"Not just yet." She said kissing him hard on the lips. When they broke apart Tommy wiped his lips with the back of his hand still tasting her lip gloss on his lips. "Now you have to go." She said pushing him out quietly.

Tommy rounded the corner from the Jude's dressing room and he made a bee line for the DJ booth where Kwest was setting up. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Darius enter the party with Shay. "T man, wait up." Darius called out and Tommy stopped dead in his tracks.

"Hey D, what's up?" Tommy asked him casually.

"Where is Jude?" Darius asked him in a mean manor.

"She's in the dressing room getting her hair and make-up done. You will see her when the party starts." Tommy stated with venom in his voice.

"I have to talk to her." Shay interjected into their conversation.

"Why? So you can tell her you're sorry for cheating on her with Eden Taylor or sorry because you got caught?" Tommy sat at him in a low manor so no one else would hear.

"Jude knows about that?" Shay asked with a hurt look on his face.

"Yeah she knows. She was feeling guilty about ending it today but, when she saw the pictures of you and Eden it made it even easier. So for that you get the bastard of the year award." Tommy said with anger, his fists starting to ball up.

_Earlier- 6:45 pm_

Jude ran into her room with the towel on her head and she threw on a denim mini and her Kurt Cobain t-shirt. She wrapped the towel back in her hair as she threw some mousse in it to keep it from frizzing and she ran down the stairs knocking Tommy down in the process.

Tommy looked at the girl on top of him and he smiled. Jude let out a laugh and both of them started laughing uncontrollably. Jude rolled off of Tommy still laughing. She looked above her and was greeted by her mother and her father. "What happened?" Stuart asked. "We heard a crash." He said as both of them got up from the floor.

"I was about to tell Jude dinner was ready and she fell down the stairs." Tommy said and Jude started laughing again. "What is so funny Harrison?" He asked her.

"Nothing, just my clumsiness." Jude said. "Did I hear the words dinner was ready?" She asked getting her mind back on track.

"Yes. I set the table for four." Tommy said and he led the three Harrison's into the dinning room. Tommy sat down beside Jude and her parents at opposite ends of the table. Jude's hand stayed clasped with Tommy's throughout the entire meal.

"Tom, this is delicious." Victoria said. "I didn't know you could cook." She admitted as she swallowed a mouth full.

"Most people don't. I learned when I used to visit my grand mother in France during my summers." He explained.

"You're French?" She asked him and he nodded taking a bite of his food.

Jude smiled at the thought her parents were starting to warm up to him. She liked this because it was going to be easier breaking the news to them that way. Jude wanted the process to go as easy as possible.

Jude had a wicked smile on her face and Tommy decided to make things interesting. He left Jude's grasp and he moved two fingers to her crotch. He discretely smiled wickedly at Jude. Jude's face turned a deep crimson shade of red. "Jude, honey are you okay?" Victoria asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine its just really hot in here." She said as he inserted two fingers inside of her without warning. Jude's face gaped but, she quickly shut her mouth.

"Stuart, I'm going to get another bottle of wine. Will you turn the air down?" She asked him and they both exited the table.

"Two can play that game Quincy." She said and smiled devilishly at him. He continued to finger her pressing on her clit. Jude clamped her mouth shut because she wanted to moan Tommy's name so badly. Jude took advantage of their alone time to unzip his pants and take her free hand to his hardening shaft.

Jude put her hand around it and started stroking slowly teasing him. She began to pick her pace up as Tommy began to loose control. Tommy began to pump his fingers in and out of her. She kicked the edge of the table as her parents sat back down.

As her dad opened the bottle of wine Jude's walls started to tighten and Tommy moved one of his fingers to her g-spot causing all of her walls to tighten. Jude felt a release starting to come and she held a scream in as one final thrust inside of her caused her feel ecstasy as she released. Jude's other hand began to move at a fast pace on Tommy causing him to bite his jaw. He felt himself about to loose control as Jude's hand stroked him.

Jude felt pre-cum and she stopped not wanting to make a mess under the table. "May I be excused?" She asked and her parents nodded as she ran upstairs to her bathroom. Jude ran some cold water over her face and she grabbed her robe and screamed into it. Tommy subtly zipped his pants and he went into the kitchen to get another bottle of water.

He felt his phone vibrating in his pocket. "Hello?" He asked.

"What is wrong with your girl Tom?" He heard an angry Darius ask.

"What do you mean what's wrong with her? She found out Shay cheated. She ended things." He said angrily and he didn't noticed Stuart walk behind him.

"Well maybe if Jude was as shy as she is." Darius said defending Shay's actions.

"Darius, if you think Jude had anything to do with that then you are greatly mistaken. Shay did what he did and he got caught Jude had every right to dump him. I swear if he show's his ass tonight I will hurt him. Are we clear?" Tommy asked with venom in his voice.

"What is going on?" Stuart asked and Tommy shut the phone before he heard Darius's response and he turned to face him.

"Darius just being an ass."

"Why did I hear Jude's name?"

"Look, this morning Kat found some pictures of Shay kissing Eden. Jude ended things with him a few hours ago. Darius isn't too happy with it and he was blaming her for Shay cheating." Tommy said and he grabbed an extra bottle of water and went back to the table sitting beside Jude. He sat her bottle of water down next to her.

_Present- 8:05 pm_

Jude was backstage ready to go on. She wished she'd had an escort but all hopes were lost when she met Tommy's gaze from the back of the room. He looked handsome in his black suit. He was at the DJ booth with Kwest. Shay and Darius weren't too far from that area as well.

"Now the girl of the hour, Jude Harrison." Kwest announced and she walked out of the back and into the spotlight. As she walked she saw Tommy's mouth fall to the ground. She loved having this kind of effect on him.

As she was up there he made his way to the front of the room. "You look gorgeous big eyes." He said and he kissed the side of her cheek making her blush a little. She saw Shay and he was angered by this action. Jude laughed to herself as she saw him getting jealous.

"Thank you." She said back and he turned to walk off but she grabbed his arm and he joined her on the stage. The photographers snapped pictures but, they looked like nothing more than friends. But, what they didn't see was Tommy's hand was a little to low on Jude's back causing her to smile widely. Jude spotted her parents and she smiled at them. They didn't look to happy with her action but, she didn't really care.

Out of the distance a huge cake rolled out and after a few seconds something popped up from the top layer. Jude gasped when she noticed the contents. "It's a Gipson." She said and she looked at it. It was the one she'd been admiring for months.

"I thought you'd like it." Tommy whispered into her ear. Jude smiled and she hopped off the stage and went to hug Georgia and EJ.

"Thank you." Jude said hugging each of them.

"Tommy picked it out though. Thank him too." EJ said and Jude turned to face Darius and Shay.

"Shay, Darius." Jude said with venom in her voice.

"Jude we need to talk." Shay said and he eyes rolled.

"We aren't talking. We are over. You cheated on me with the biggest slut in the industry. I have nothing more to say." Jude turned too walked off after the words left her mouth but, Shay grabbed her arm and spun her around. "GET OFF OF ME!" She yelled and yanked her arm out of his grasp.

"Nice party." Jude heard a familiar voice say and she saw Eden standing there beside him.

"Wow, you have some nerve Eden." Georgia said and she walked off before she said something she'd regret.

"Jude, I'm truly sorry but, if you were doing your job as a girlfriend then maybe I wouldn't have to." Eden spat at her with a smile on her face.

"Well then that would require being a slut and I hear that's your job." Jude said with a smile as the photographers and video cameras captured the moments.

"That's it bitch I've tried to play nice but, you're going down." Eden said raising a hand to slap her with.

"That's funny because I heard going down was your style." Jude said as her fist balled up.

_After dinner- 7:00 pm_

Jude was sitting on the top of the stairs with her guitar in her hands and Tommy came to join her. "You're evil Quincy." Jude said to him and he just smiled.

"We need to talk." He said coolly.

"What about?"

"Darius called during dinner. He blamed you for Shay cheating." Tommy said to her.

"Why?"

"He's just angry. Look I think both of them still might show up tonight. Do you want to me to be by your side in case things get ugly?" He asked her and she leaned her head against his and looked into his eyes.

"Won't the press think we are dating?" She asked.

"Right now, I don't care. I just don't want you to cry tonight." He said and she leaned into kiss him. He resisted at first but, he deepened the kiss pulling her closer.

Jude reluctantly pulled away when she heard the back door open. "My parents sit outside after dinner and talk." Jude said as her parents came into view and they sat on the couch. Jude couldn't help but laugh after the events that had taken place there.

Tommy gave Jude a confused look and she pointed to the couch and he started to laugh. "What's so funny?" Victoria yelled up to them.

"Tommy made a funny chord variation with lyrics." Jude lied as the laughter subsided.

"You know when our relationship comes out we are telling Sadie what happened on that couch." He whispered to her.

"Amen to that. I would love to see her face." Jude whispered back as she started playing the guitar again.

Tommy reached behind Jude and found her journal. He grabbed a pen and began to write in it. Jude went to reach for it but, he stopped her. "I'm writing something for you. I'm not done yet." He said quietly and she stopped trying to grab it. She started playing the guitar again.

_Present- 8:10 pm_

Jude's fist was curled up and before she knew what happened her fist collided with Eden face and she went backwards crashing into a waiter carrying champagne glasses. Tommy reached Jude's side along with Kwest as Eden was getting up and she was covered in champagne. "It just happened." Jude said before she walked off with Tommy following her.

He followed her into studio B and locked the door taking her into the soundproof booth. Luckily all the blinds were shut as Jude screamed very loudly causing Tommy's eyes to scrunch together and his hands to cover his ears. "Damn girl. You broke some decibels and my ear drums with that one." Tommy said removing his hands.

"Sorry, I just had to."

"Just like you had to hit her?" He asked and she nodded. "It's all right I think everyone understands." He said as she fell onto her knees crying.

"I thought I could handle it. I thought that maybe I'd be fine if they still showed up but, I was wrong. I can't handle it." She sobbed and Tommy put his arms around her pulling her close to him. He knew that this violated two of G-Majors ruled but he didn't really give a damn right now.

"Jude, I got you. It's all right." He said as she sobbed into his shirt.

She pulled away from him and he handed her a handkerchief as she wiped her eyes. "How bad do I look?" She asked him sniffling and he took the cloth from her and wiped her eyes carefully wiping away any make-up that might have smeared. Jude smiled at his actions and she kissed him on the cheek.

"Go clean yourself up." He said getting up from the floor and he took her hand and helped her up. She walked out of the booth and as she was leaving the studio Georgia came in with her parents and Darius.

Tommy walked out of the booth and into the studio. "What the hell Darius?" Tommy asked him.

"I didn't think she'd come inside."

"You shouldn't have come at all. I warned you earlier that you'd regret bringing him." Tommy said before walking out of the studio and into his office. Tommy stared at a picture he'd taken of he and Jude earlier today as he heard footsteps and a knock on the door. "Come in." He said and he saw Shay. "What?" Tommy spat.

"I didn't want Eden to come here." He said apologetically.

"You shouldn't have come Shay. You hurt her bad."

"I'm sorry. I was going to wait until after the party to tell her. It was a kiss just one."

"Shay you know from my past it only takes one kiss to screw everything up."

"Is she ok?"

"She will be. For right now you and Darius need to leave and take Eden with you. Don't contact Jude for a few months, and let her cool off. Are we clear?" Tommy asked.

"Clear."

"You know I was intending to hurt you but, I changed my mind." Tommy said to him and Shay looked him in the eye.

"Why didn't you?"

"For one I didn't want to go to jail for hitting a minor, two you aren't worth the sweat, and three I've been out of the tabloids for a couple months and I didn't want to ruin Jude's party." Tommy explained.

"You're the one aren't you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"When Jude ended things she said she had to figure some things out with this guy that she thought she was in love with. It's you isn't it?"

"Yes, and I swear if you tell anyone then your ass is mine, deal?"

"Deal." Shay said and left the room.

_Post party- 10:05 pm_

"Jude, you can come out now. Everyone's gone." Tommy said knocking on the bathroom door. When he didn't hear an answer he walked in not really caring if anyone else was in there or not, he knew he was out of luck because the stalls were from floor to ceiling. Not even a little room under the door. Tommy opened each stall and there was no Jude. "Jude." He called out and he reached a locked door. "Jude, its me Tommy." He says and there is no answer. "Open up big eyes." He says and he hears her heels meet the floor. She opens the door and she has raccoon eyes from crying so much.

"Is everyone really gone?" She asked her voice hoarse from crying.

"Yeah, they're gone." He said and she flung her arms around his neck hugging him. He wrapped his arms around her tightly not wanting to let her go. She looked up at him and their lips met for the first time in a few hours. Jude deepened the kiss immediately and Tommy walked backwards into the stall that Jude had just vacated.

Once inside he pushed her up against the door locking it and then he lifted her legs around his waist. Jude smiled into the kiss as she loosened Tommy's tie and unbuttoned his shirt one by one. Jude slid the shirt off of him and she kissed his shoulders as she slid his wife beater over his head breaking the kiss for a few seconds. After she got the shirt off their lips reconnected.

Tommy slid her dress up her legs and she pushed closer to him feeling his erection. Jude smiled as her hands went to unbuckle his belt and unzip his pants. Tommy used his free hand to take her panties off and he slid hi boxers down. He stopped for a minute letting Jude position herself at his tip. Once positioned Tommy slid her onto him at a steady motion. After a few small thrusts he picked is pace up and he used his hands to brace them up against the wall.

Tommy's thrusts got harder and Jude started to moan. She heard her moans vibrating off of the walls as her fingers knotted in Tommy's hair pulling him closer towards him. Tommy started to moan as Jude's walls tightened. To stop herself from screaming she moved to kiss his shoulder and down his arm. Jude then started placing kisses along his neck and collar bone. Jude sucked at his collar bone as repayment for the one that he'd left earlier.

Jude's lips found their way back to Tommy's as she felt herself reach her climax. Tommy continued thrusting causing Jude to softly moan his name. Her arms wrapped themselves around his shoulders as he thrusted at a fast pace inside of her. One thrust later Tommy found his own release as he climaxed inside of her.

Jude kissed Tommy once again and she reluctantly pulled away trying to catch her breath. "Did that help any?" He panted to her.

"A lot actually." She said catching her breath.

"That makes how many times in one day?" He asked her he put her down on the floor.

"I think three." She said to him and they both smiled. Jude yawned as Tommy put his shirt and tie back on.

"Are you tired?" He asked and he picked her up in his arms and carried her out of the room. Jude let her head rest on his shoulder as she fell asleep. Tommy looked at her as they made their way into the lobby of G-Major.

"She okay man?" Kwest asked him.

"She will be." He said and Jude's arms tightened around his neck.

"She looks so peaceful." EJ said as she walked up to them with Georgia.

"I found her in the bathroom. She was asleep against the wall. I'm gonna take her home." He said to them.

"That's not a good idea." Georgia said.

"Why not?"

"Because the paparazzi has swarmed her house. They aren't going to leave until she talks to them." EJ explained and Tommy sighed.

"Go to the farm house." He heard come from behind him.

"What?" He asked turning to face Victoria and Stuart Harrison.

"Go to the farm house for the rest of the week. It will give her time to re-cooperate and time for the paparazzi to die down." Stuart said as he sat a bag and Jude's guitar down in front of them.

"And you're fine with that? Last time we had chaperones." He said to them.

"For now yes. There are still five more days in the week though." Victoria said before they left the building.

"That's a good idea. Write some if you want to, just don't overdo it." Georgia said and Kwest went to grab the bag and the guitar. Tommy walked out of G-Major with Kwest following him closely with Jude's stuff.

Tommy opened the door to the viper and he gently placed Jude inside the car and he went to pop the trunk to put her stuff inside. "Thanks." Tommy said to Kwest and he nodded.

"You love her don't you?" Kwest asked him.

"Yeah, I really do." Tom said before Kwest turned around and walked back inside the building. Tommy walked around to the drivers' side and he got in cranking the car, and driving towards his house.

"I love you too, Quincy." Jude whispered to him.

"You heard me?" He asked her and she nodded her head a little bit before her eyes opened.

"How long has it been?" She asked him.

"About ten minutes. We are going to stop by my place before we go to your farm house." He said and her eyes grew big.

"Whose idea was this?" She asked with a grin on her face.

"Your parents, they even brought your guitar and a bag of clothes for the rest of the week."

Jude got a wide grin on her face before she drifted back to sleep, her hand firmly inside Tommy's.

**A/N: The whole thing when Jude and Eden got into it and Jude made the statement of 'going down in more your style', if you don't recognize it I stole it from One Tree Hill when Brooke was running for president and Erica said that to her. I figured it would be a nice touch. The last shot is coming up soon. I promise. **


	3. 3 of 3

Time To Be Yours

**Time To Be Yours**

**A Jommy FanFiction **

**3 of 3**

_Wednesday Morning- 8:45 am_

Jude woke up to the smell of bacon and pancakes. She threw the covers off of her and she rushed out of the room. She sighed and threw on Tommy's shirt from last night. She smiled wickedly as she put it on buttoning two of the buttons and leaving the room.

Following the smell she took the stairs two at a time until she got to the kitchen. "This smells amazing." She said as she put her hands around his waist.

"I didn't think you'd be up this early. I was planning on bringing you breakfast in bead you know." He said with a devilish grin on his face.

"Oh well, you'll just have to suffice eating here instead." She said with a pouty face, and batted her eyelashes. Tommy just stared at her for a second before he slid the pancakes on a plate and he sat the bacon, eggs, sausage, pancakes, waffles, strawberries, biscuits, and sat all of it on the table. "You're a god Quincy." Jude said as she put some of the food on her plate.

"I'm glad you think so." He said smirking and she ignored his remark and she ate.

"So, we have four more days all alone." She said to him. And he smiled at her.

"What are we going to do with ourselves?" He asked her and she gave him a look.

"I just don't know." She said to him insinuating something.

"I think I know, but we can't tell a soul." He smirked at her.

"Well, I won't tell if you won't." She smirked at him as he took a sip of his orange juice.

"You're evil Harrison." He said as the phone rang. Jude jumped up, knowing it was one of six people.

"Hi Dad." She said into the phone and Tommy went back to eating his food. "I just woke up. We are eating right now." She said to him. "Yeah, yeah, I know. I'm not that stupid." She said and Tommy's ear perked up. "I know, dad. You can trust me. I'm fine. We're fine." She said smirking. "Tommy's doing a great job taking care of me." She said with a wicked grin on her face. Tommy almost choked on his food at her last comment. "Trust me, I'd never let him take advantage of me." She said with an innocent look on her face causing Tommy almost burst out laughing. "Dad, I love you. My food is getting cold. Bye." She said hanging up the phone.

"What was that about?" He asked her questionably.

"I was just telling my father that you're too much of a gentleman to take advantage of me." She said.

"You know, technically this is rape." He said to her and she got a look in her eye.

"But, see there is a problem there Quincy." She said to him.

"What is that Harrison?"

"You simply can't rape the willing." She smirked at him causing him to almost choke on his food again. I smiled at him and he smiled back.

Jude walked over to Tommy and sat on his lap. "You're crazy big eyes." He said to her as he leaned into kiss her. Just as their lips were about to meet Jude's phone went off. Jude rolled her eyes and she answered it. To her surprise it was Sadie.

"Hey Sades, what's up?" She asked her as she walked over and sat down on the counter top. Tommy got out of his chair as he walked over to Jude. She was to busy talking to Sadie to even pay any attention to Tommy. He smirked at her as he got down on his knees and shoved his tongue inside of her. Jude's mouth gaped open and he put a finger up to it to remind her to be quiet. Tommy's tongue started doing tricks inside of her, making her want to moan his name. After a few minutes of being lost in is action she was brought back to life by the annoying whining of Sadie. "Sorry I'm here. MTV was showing something from the party." She said as Tommy's tongue hit her clit causing her to kick the counter. "I'm glad you guys did so well at competition." Jude said in a rushed voice as Tommy's tongue swirled inside of her. She used her free hand to brace herself as he went deep into her core causing her mouth to gape open for a few sort seconds. "You're thinking of what?" Jude shrieked to her sister. "No Sadie, really we're going to be working and you really don't want to lead the press out here." Jude said almost out of breath. She was praying that Sadie wasn't that alert right now, and ignoring the fact that her sixteen year old little sister want to scream her head off. Jude kept her mouth shut as best she could adding an occasional 'mhmm' to make Sadie think she was listening. As soon as she heard the phone silent she was about to hang it up when her mother appeared on the line. "Hey mom, how are you?" She asked her Tommy spread her legs wider. "I'm great, I'm about to finish cooking breakfast. I need to go and wake Tommy so he can eat." She said a little to rushed. Jude's entire body tightened as her walls did. Tommy decided to push her over the edge and he took to of his fingers to press on her clit causing her unbearable pleasure. "Mom, I have to go." She said as she shut the phone. As soon as her phone clicked shut Jude screamed louder than she thought she could ever do as she felt her orgasm.

Tommy pulled himself off of his knees and he wiped off his mouth, causing him to get an evil glare from Jude. "That was Sadie, and my mother Quincy." She said to him. "Plus, I think Sadie wanted to come up here but, I'm not sure if she decided yet or not." She added and Tommy got a look of horror on his face. "So, I'm taking a shower, _alone_." She said to him as she jumped off the counter as she walked out of the room Tommy smacked her butt, causing her to scream a little bit. She glared at him as she walked up the stairs and into the master bathroom.

_Tuesday mid-day- 12:45 pm_

Jude woke up with a pair of strong arms wrapped around her. She looked over her shoulder to see Tommy still asleep. She turned to face him and she was greeted by his eyes. "Hey." He said kissing her on the head.

"Hi." She said kissing him on the lips. "Thank you." She said with a hoarse voice.

"For what?" He asked her.

"Making me unable to walk." She said laughing. "You're luck we don't have to work today." She said to him.

"I know, and I'm sorry I took advantage of you." He said with his pouty lip.

"I don't care. I'm just happy to be here, with you." She said and he pulled her closer to his body. She smiled as she laid her head on his chest.

Jude groaned at the fact that her phone was ringing. She reached behind her to the bedside table to answer it. She noticed it was Kwest and she smiled. "Hola Kwest. What's up?" She asked him and Tommy got a devilish look. He started kissing her neck and twirling his tongue on the spot behind her ear. Jude accidentally let out a moan. "I'm sorry, Tommy's cooking lunch." She said innocently as his hands traveled south. "Kwest, I'm going to have to call you back." She said as Tommy's hands found her nipples. "Alright, Quincy you're evil, and you're lucky that it was Kwest." She glared at him before their lips met. Tommy positioned himself over Jude, never breaking the kiss as his hands massaged her breasts causing moans to escape from her.

"You know Harrison, you're a real screamer. It's a good thing that I didn't to anything to naughty to you." He smirked at her as he continued the assault on her neck. Jude's hands roamed his body as her nails raked his back. He smirked at her again as their lips met. Jude opened her legs so that Tommy could get in between them and one of his hands wrapped around her waist running up and down her spine causing her to get goosebumps. Jude shivered a little bit but, shook at off after she felt Tommy's tip at her entrance. Jude let out a little scream as he thrusted inside of her. After a few thrusts Tommy picked up a fast rhythm causing louder scream to escape from Jude.

As Tommy's rhythm picked up Jude's nails raked harder into his back as he went deeper inside of her. She smiled as their lips met in a hungry kiss that was full of fire and passion. Jude screams started getting louder as her walls started to tighten and this made Tommy come closer to his release. After a few thrusts Jude screamed so loud that she'd probably disturb the neighbors if they had any. She felt her orgasm and right after she felt Tommy breathing start to stagger. He gave one last final thrust as he found his own release. He started panting her name and kissing the beads of sweat off of her forehead as he calmed is breathing down.

Jude's body went through a series of aftershocks as she felt Tommy lay his head on her chest. After a few long minutes he rolled off of Jude and he pulled himself out of her. She scooted closer towards him, the sheet entangling their bodies together. Jude rested her head on his chest listening to his heartbeat. "You're really lucky you don't have neighbors out here." He said to her and she hit him playfully on the chest. She let her eyes close again and she fell asleep. Tommy looked down to her peacefully breathing and he closed his eyes and drifted off back to sleep.

_Friday night- 11:45 pm_

Jude and Tommy were outside laying on a blanket and watching shooting stars fall from the sky, they were waiting patiently for the meteor shower. Jude had her head on his chest and he was running his fingers through her hair. He leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips but, pulling away as he saw the first meteor.

Sadie walked in the front door thinking Jude and Tommy were asleep, she walked in the kitchen and she saw the scene in the backyard. Sadie was about to go outside and set him straight when she walked a little closer easing the old door open.

"Tom, how much longer do we have here?" Jude asked him.

"Until Monday morning. I'm under orders to drop you off at school." He said and she sat up from her position and she turned to look at him.

"I don't think I can handle going back." She sighed to him and he pulled her into a hug.

"I will be there for you, I promise. The press should have forgotten about now. If they haven't we will think of something." He said placing a kiss at the top of her head.

"You know we have to finish four more songs." She said and he just looked at her.

"How many more have you written?"

"I'm stuck." She said to him and gazing into his eyes. "Can we just stay here forever?" She asked him letting a tear fall.

"I wish we could but, I promise there will be more nights like this." He said placing a soft kiss on her lips. She kissed him back, and reluctantly pulled away both of them laying back down and her head went back to resting on his chest.

Sadie watched this scene unfold and she smiled to herself. Her little sister was grown up and she decided to leave the house, not wanting to cause trouble.

_Thursday- 3:45 pm_

Jude and Tommy sat in the living room of the farm house as they had a few months ago trying to write some music. Jude and Tommy were both strumming their guitars and Jude sighed again trying to write lyrics. "Damn the music." She muttered to herself.

"I guess you're still stuck, eh?" He asked and she looked up and nodded. She put the pen down and she looked her journal and her chicken scratch handwriting. She sighed at it and placed it down on the table.

"Look it over, I can't make sense of it." She said to him. He looked at the lyrics and he smiled a little. He wrote something down and he looked at the finished product.

"Sing it." He said handing the journal to her and he began strumming.

_And I know everything about you__  
__I don't wanna live without you___

_I'm only up when you're not down__  
__Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground__  
__It's like no matter what I do__  
__Well, you drive me crazy half the time__  
__The other half I'm only trying__  
__To let you know what I feel is true__  
__And I'm only me when I'm with you___

_Just a small-town boy and girl__  
__Living in the crazy world__  
__Trying to figure out what is and isn't true__  
__And I don't try to hide my tears__  
__My secrets or my deepest fears__  
__Through it all nobody gets me like you do___

_And you know everything about me__  
__You say that you can't live without me___

_I'm only up when you're not down__  
__Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground__  
__It's like no matter what I do__  
__Well, you drive me crazy half the time__  
__The other half I'm only trying__  
__To let you know what I feel is true__  
__And I'm only me when I'm with you___

_When I'm with anybody else__  
__It's so hard to be myself__  
__And only you can say___

_That I'm only up when you're not down__  
__Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground__  
__It's like no matter what I do__  
__Well, you drive me crazy half the time__  
__The other half I'm only trying__  
__To let you know what I feel is true__  
__And I'm only me, who I wanna be__  
__Well, I'm only me when I'm with you, with you_

She finished singing and her eyes met his in a gaze on they could share. "It's missing something." She said breaking away from the gaze.

"It is?"

"Yea, that goes right into the chorus. I need a first verse." She said looking over the lyrics again.

"Why don't we try to work on another one so it gives us two?" He asked her and she nodded.

He played a chord variation again this time she instantly went to writing lyrics after the first few chords. She furrowed her brows as she wrote down lyrics and scratched them out. After about thirty minutes of silence she finished and let out a sigh of relief.

"Done." She said to him handing him the journal. He looked over the lyrics handing them back to her and he started playing again.

_Friday night- 1:15 am_

Jude and Tommy walked in the house and Jude spotter her journal words coming to her minds. "I have it." She said running to the journal and picking up a pen.

"Have what?" He asked unsure.

"The first verse to the song we did yesterday." She said writing it down in a hurry not having to think it over. "Look it over." She said handing it to him.

"Start singing." He demanded from her and she looked at the words one last time.

_Friday night beneath the stars__  
__In a field behind your yard__  
__You and I are painting pictures in the sky__  
__Sometimes we don't say a thing__  
__Just listen to the crickets sing__  
__Everything I need is right here by my side___

_And I know everything about you__  
__I don't wanna live without you___

_I'm only up when you're not down__  
__Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground__  
__It's like no matter what I do__  
__Well, you drive me crazy half the time__  
__The other half I'm only trying__  
__To let you know what I feel is true__  
__And I'm only me when I'm with you___

_Just a small-town boy and girl__  
__Living in the crazy world__  
__Trying to figure out what is and isn't true__  
__And I don't try to hide my tears__  
__My secrets or my deepest fears__  
__Through it all nobody gets me like you do___

_And you know everything about me__  
__You say that you can't live without me___

_I'm only up when you're not down__  
__Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground__  
__It's like no matter what I do__  
__Well, you drive me crazy half the time__  
__The other half I'm only trying__  
__To let you know what I feel is true__  
__And I'm only me when I'm with you___

_When I'm with anybody else__  
__It's so hard to be myself__  
__And only you can say___

_That I'm only up when you're not down__  
__Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground__  
__It's like no matter what I do__  
__Well, you drive me crazy half the time__  
__The other half I'm only trying__  
__To let you know what I feel is true__  
__And I'm only me, who I wanna be__  
__Well, I'm only me when I'm with you, with you___

Tommy finished strumming and Jude finished singing soon after and they looked at one another with satisfaction. Jude smiled to herself glad, she wrote the verse tonight. "That was awesome." He said putting the guitar down and hugging her. Jude and Tommy pulled back from the hug only to find their lips touching with a kiss of hunger and desire.

Tommy didn't waste any time picking Jude up in his arms and carrying her upstairs to what they called 'their room' and shutting the door.

_Wednesday night 8:45 pm_

Jude's eyes opened and she heard a noise coming from the bathroom. She grabbed Tommy's shirt and threw it on her, her hand holding closed and she walked into the bathroom and she saw Tommy running a bath. "I was going to wake you in about five minutes." He said coming over to kiss her.

"Well, I heard noises. Plus, I have to at least try and walk." She said to him and he turned the water off. Jude looked around at all the tiny candles around the room that were lit, and the bubbles in the tub. Tommy took her hand away from the shirt and he slid it off of her shoulders and he picked her up and placed her in the tub. Jude moved forwards a little and Tommy slid in behind her, she leaned back letting her head rest on his chest.

"So, what do you think?" He whispered into her ear.

"I think you're perfect." She said turning her head up to kiss him. "You know, I love you." She said breaking away from the kiss.

"I love you too big eyes." He said leaning down and nuzzling her neck.

Jude moaned at Tommy's touches and his tongue swirling around on her neck and the sensitive part behind her ears. His hands gently went to massage her breasts. "What are you doing?" She said to him.

"Making you relax." He said to her. "Close your eyes." His whispered into her ear and she leaned her head on his chest. One of his hands massaged her left breast and the other massaged her right shoulder. Jude moaned as the tension left her body. Tommy let his hand travel down her body, and his hand rested on her waist for a few seconds before he pulled it up and switched to her left shoulder, and his other hand switched to her right breast. Tommy repeated the same actions causing Jude's moans to get louder. Jude felt all of the muscles in her body release at his touch. His hand stopped massaging her breast and it moved to her shoulder. Now Tommy was moving his hands in a circular motion on both of her shoulders causing even more tension to be released.

He stopped after a while and Jude felt truly relaxed. She ducked her head under the water and she grabbed the shampoo and the conditioner. "What are you staring at Quincy? I have to do my hair sometime." She said and he chuckled at her. She rinsed it all out and decided to have a little fun. She turned as rested her back on the other end of the tub leaving a space to them and he just looked at her. She reached behind her and filled a cup with water and she held it under as she made her way to him. "Close your eyes." She whispered to him and he did so. She got the cup and dumped it on his head.

"Hey Jude," He sang and she scolded him. "You're evil." He finished off. He grabbed his shampoo and conditioner and he washed his hair and rinsed it. "Happy now?" He smirked at her.

"Thank you." She said resting her head back on his chest. She closed her eyes for a few minutes listening to his heartbeat. After a few minutes she opened her eyes to when she heard the thunder rolling outside. She smiled as she closed them again.

_Thursday- 3:58 pm_

"Why do I have to re-write the bridge?" She asked him and he grabbed the pen and did it for her. Jude scolded his last action until she read it and she smiled. "Never mind, I take it back." She said.

"Take what back?"

"The scold." She said to him with a smile on her face.

"Start singing." He said playing the opening chords on the guitar.

_I betcha lie awake at night__  
__trying to make up your sweet mind__  
__wondering if you'll ever find__  
__just what you want__  
__a home-town number one__  
__or a California loaded gun__  
__but you know you only get one__  
__or that's what you thought__  
__but here's what you've got___

_chorus:__  
__I could be your baby blue jeans__  
__with the holes in the knees__  
__in the bottom of the top drawer__  
__I could be your little beauty queen__  
__just a little outta reach__  
__or the girl living next door__  
__I'll be your angel givin up her wings__  
__if that's Whatcha need__  
__I'd give everything to be your anything___

_if you want hard to get__  
__if you want...__  
__all you have to do is let me know__  
__if you want a bumpy ride__  
__or someone with a softer side__  
__either one will be alright__  
__just let me know__  
__cause this is where it goes___

_chorus:__  
__I could be your baby blue jeans__  
__with the holes in the knees__  
__in the bottom of the top drawer__  
__I could be your little beauty queen__  
__just a little outta reach__  
__or the girl living next door__  
__I'll be your angel givin up her wings__  
__if that's Whatcha need__  
__I'd give everything to be your anything___

_it's not like I'm givin up who I am for you__  
__but for someone like you it's just so easy to do___

_chorus:__  
__I could be your baby blue jeans__  
__with the holes in the knees__  
__in the bottom of the top drawer__  
__i could be your little beauty queen__  
__just a little outta reach__  
__or the girl living next door__  
__I'll be your angel givin up her wings__  
__if that's Whatcha need...___

_if that's Whatcha need__  
__I could be your baby blue jeans__  
__with the holes in the knees__  
__in the bottom of the top drawer__  
__I could be your little beauty queen__  
__just a little outta reach__  
__or the girl living next door__  
__I'll be your angel givin up her wings__  
__if that's Whatcha need__  
__I'd give everything to be your anything_

"I told you it was better without the bridge." He said to her and she nodded her head. This gave them two songs, and they still needed four more. It was only required that they do two, but he figured if they did four more they'd get the next weekend off.

"And, I agree." She said smiling to him.

He jumped at the sound of his pone ringing. He got up to answer it. "Hey Georgia. What's up?" He asked her looking at Jude. He sat down on the couch and Jude walked over to join him. She had a mischievous look on her face. '_I'm getting him back for yesterday._' She thought to herself as she noticed that his eyes were closed mumbling something thing under his breath while he was on the phone. He didn't even realize what was going on until he felt his pants being unzipped. Jude looked up at him and then she pulled him out blowing her hot breath on him teasing him. She stroked him gently at first, and then she got down on her knees, taking all of him in her mouth. Jude tongue swirled around him doing tricks making him want to moan her name. He help is jaw shut as her hot breath teased him. "I'm here. I was distracted for a second." He said to her noticing Jude's eyes look up innocently at him. He smirked at her as she continued to suck on his shaft. Tommy moaned slightly, but it wasn't loud enough that Georgia could hear. As Jude's head started bobbing up and down taking more and more of him inside her felt he was getting closer to his release. "I'm here. We just finished song number two a few minutes ago." He said bracing one of his hands on the couch for support. "Look, I have to go. I think Jude is trying to cook." He said snapping the phone shut. He dropped the phone and braced his other hand beside him as he felt his release getting closer. A few seconds before his release he tapped Jude on the head moving her out of the way and grabbing an empty cup letting his liquids spill into it. "What was that for?" He panted to her.

"Yesterday morning. Remember, I was on the phone with Sadie, and my mom?" She asked him cocking her eyebrow and he smirked at her.

"Well, we are even now aren't we?" He asked her.

"Nope."

"Why the hell not?"

"Because when Kwest called you started sucking on my neck and fondling my boobs. I'm still getting you back for that one." She said to him as he put himself back inside his pants. He pulled her closer to him and she got on top, straddling his waist. She leaned in and she kissed him gently on the lips as his arms wrapped tighter around her.

_Saturday morning 10:58 am_

Jude and Tommy both woke up to the sound of someone rummaging around in the kitchen. They both looked at each other with a look of horror as they jumped out of the bed and Jude threw on some pajama pants and a wife beater and Tommy did the same as they quietly left '_their room_' and made their way down the stairs and into the kitchen.

When they got in the kitchen they looked at Sadie standing over the stove, cooking bacon. "You're up. Breakfast is almost done." She said with a smile.

"Umm, Sadie, what are you doing here?" Jude asked.

"I got up here late last night and I slept in my car. Before you have a chance to say anything, I got here as you two were watching the meteor shower, and I'm not going to bust on you both. I find you both so cute that it's nauseating. But, please be careful." She said as she put the bacon and the rest of the food on the table. "Dig in." She said and they all three sat down.

"How much did you hear?" Jude asked her.

"A few minutes worth to know that Tommy loves you." Sadie answered and Jude and Tommy both stole a glance at each other. "I was about to bust you two but, when I heard you conversation I couldn't do it. Look, don't tell mom and dad until your eighteen please Jude. I don't want him to go to jail." Sadie said and the both nodded their heads.

"Should we tell her?" Jude whispered to him and Sadie overheard. Jude pulled away from Tommy and he shook his head.

"Tell me what?" She asked.

"It kind of happened the other day, and it wasn't on purpose but, whatever you do don't sit on the couch by the front door." Jude said barely with a straight face and joined in with Tommy in his fit of laughter.

"Damn both of you to hell, and I cooked." She whined at them as they stopped laughing.

"Oh yeah, don't sit on the couch either." Sadie said.

"Why not?" Jude asked her.

"I caught dad touring our travel agent on the couch last night, which is a reason for me being here." Sadie and Jude looked at her.

"Perfect, I'm staying here another week." Jude said crossing her arms.

"No you aren't Jude; we have to go back into the studio sometime." He said giving her a convincing look. He then leaned in close to her ear. "Pretty soon, we will run out of condoms and pop tarts Harrison." He whispered very low into her ear and she blushed.

"I'll go back." She grinned at him.

"I'm going to pretend that you said something sweet and innocent Tommy." Sadie said.

"Why do you assume that what I said wasn't innocent?" He asked with an angelic Tommy Q look.

"Because if you were that innocent my sister wouldn't have blushed, and you would've said it loud enough for me to hear." She smirked and he gave up and went back to eat his food.

_Thursday evening- 6:45 pm_

Tommy's back hit the hearth of the fire place as Jude placed herself beside him heavily breathing on his chest. She was listening to his erratic heartbeat slow down. Jude wiped some of the sweat off of her head and she pulled the blanket over her and Tommy's bodies.

"I'm never going to be able to walk again Quincy." She said playfully hitting him on the chest.

"I'm sorry Harrison, but it's your fault." He simply said to her and she looked at him with inquisitive eyes.

"How so Quincy?" She asked raising her eyebrows.

"Let's see. There's you eyes." He said kissing her eyelids. "Your lips." He said kissing them gently. "Your neck." He said as his lips moved lower. "You stomach." He said trailing kissed down it. "And, many more things." He said trailing kisses back up her stomach.

"So, if I never walk again what do I tell everyone?"

"That you have a boyfriend that's a sex addict." He said.

"Can I tell them that it's you?" She asked him hopefully.

"Only if you want me in jail Harrison." He said and she pouted her lips. "You do know you can't tell Kat about this or Jamie right?" He asked her.

"I understand. I won't say a word." She said smiling at him laying her head on his chest again. His hands protectively wrapped around her waist as he listened to the fire crackling in the fire place.

Tommy was halfway asleep when Jude's phone started ringing. He felt her stir in her sleep, as she was about to open her eyes he reached behind him to the table and grabbed the phone. "Hello?" He whispered. "Oh, Hi Mr. Harrison. Jude just went to bed. We've been working all day." Tommy whispered quietly as Jude's eyes opened. He put a finger to her lips telling her to be quiet. "I'll tell her you called. Of course, I'll drop her off at school Monday morning." He said shutting the phone. Jude looked at him with cautious eyes as he placed it behind him on the table.

"Thanks Quincy." She said placing her head back on his chest. Tommy absent mindedly ran his fingers through her hair, stroking it gently as he felt her breathing even out. Soon after he fell asleep holding onto her as if she were going to be taken away from him.

**A/N: That's it. I hope you guys liked it. The songs I used in this chapter were 'I'm Only Me When I'm With You' by Taylor Swift and 'Your Anything' by Taylor Swift. Also, a shout out to one of my friends, if you read this you'll know who you are inspired the quote that Jude said "you can't rape the willing." I hope you guys like it.**

**I have a question: If I were to make this a birthday series where this is the first installment, then I go a year later to her seventeenth birthday, and then to her eighteenth birthday would you guys read it? **

**Leave me an answer in your review, just so I know if I'll have readers for it. **

**Oh yeah I special shout out to 'Shoutoutloud91' who helped me decide how to write the last part of this story. **

**THE END!**


End file.
